Sister Reflection
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Gotham Adventures Sister's Reflection By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar Cassandra has been learning about talking and reading the dictionary from Batman himself during their travels to Gotham since as Bruce Wayne he doing to paperwork for adoption of Cassandra as the new edition to the Wayne Family.
1. chapter 1

Gotham Adventures

Sister's Reflection

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Cassandra has been learning about talking and reading the dictionary from Batman himself during their travels to Gotham since as Bruce Wayne he doing to paperwork for adoption of Cassandra as the new edition to the Wayne Family just in time for her to have a room next to the Mystery Couple as Alfred showing her around the library and help out with her understanding sentences now it's time to put her speaking to the test.

"Mrs Cain I say you been a good quick learner granted Master Bruce did help out with the basics. This way upstairs we already have your room ready before your arrival." Alfred take Cassandra back upstairs

Cassandra follows him to a door as he knocks it.

"Excuse me Master Drake and Mrs Wayne you have a new member in the family." Alfred said as Cassandra looks ready to meet this Magnificent one that Bruce mention to her in the last episode.

"Really since when this situation turn into a help wanted one not we have any issues with it depending on the person."

"Hehehheh Timmy I'm sure this one can be a good member of the family so far like me"

The two voices come to open the door

"Hello there my name is Tim Drake and this Magnificent one beside me Annie Wayne." Tim Drake introduce him and Annie to Cassandra

"We are known as the Mystery Couple solving mysteries around Gotham and leader of the Detective Club." Annie continues their introduction but stops when she get a long look at Cassandra as she looks at Annie with the same shock expression.

"Hey you look just like me! Who are you?" Annie asked Cassandra in a worried tone

"Yeah I see what you mean Annie talk about mirror mirror right she is the spitting image of you." Tim agreed with Annie

"Yes you seem to be looking exactly like me you must be the Magnificent one that your dad mentioned to me yesterday and before we get uncomfortable with each other. I can answer that question my name is Cassandra Cain. I have to ability to read body movements I remember my training with the Language of Violence so in short I'm pretty skilled in fighting and know which move you make before it happen."

Cassandra explained her ability and grabs Annie's hand just about to give her a handshake but feels something odd in Annie's veins as Annie look more worry about what Cassandra is saying is true.

"That's strange why there is a sticky but almost alive substance in your body."

Cassandra asked as Annie is shaking in fear afraid tell to truth.

"It's okay Mrs Wayne you can tell her what happened in the room if you not comfortable in open doors." Alfred let Annie know she can explain Cass about her power.

"Um okay Cassandra please come in me and Tim's room okay we can explain why alright." Annie asked her still holding Cassandra's hand and trying not to pull her to the room.

"Sure if I can see by judging from your emotions it's not pleasant but yes I don't mind since my room is next to yours." Cassandra answered as she go with the Mystery Couple inside their room as Alfred close the door.

"Cassandra I hope you can handle this because this is where things get different are you sure you want to hear this?" Tim asked her

"Hey I deal with worst okay."

Cassandra responds feeling a little irritated at the suspense

"Well then here is the full story I got this ability of Clay in me by Batman's foe and criminal known as Clayface AKA Matthew Hagan who created me to be a tool instead of showing me the way of life like Tim and Batman did. When Tim goes by the name Robin protect me and help figure out my connection with Clayface he and Batman help stop me and take me in to be the Magnificent Claydoll. But sometime later Clayface created another girl known as Katherine Karlo who's my sister to destroy the Bat Family to punish me and for a while as I struggle with my fear and anxiety of losing them and my friends by her or Clayface and more of them because me I realized that my clay powers can increase strength and heal myself is made by me and Katherine's grandfather Roland Daggett who made my real dad the monster he is from a failed attempt murder thanks to his men and the renuyu which is the same substance you probably sense in my veins." Annie explained as Cassandra looks in deep thoughts about her story

"So yeah pretty awful huh I understand you think she is like those guys or Katherine you probably don't understand or scared of her But don't worry Annie's not bad okay she help this family so much and then some in this city heck you say she's the most important thing in the team in heart and soul if is not for her you or most of us would not be here about now so please don't tell anyone about this okay it's like our secret identities okay?" Tim explain to Cassandra about the actions and influence Annie has done since she stick around.

Cassandra looked down feeling sympathetic about how Annie's situation is similar to her problems especially with their real family and being runaways taking under the Bat Family's wings.

Cassandra puts her hand on Annie's shoulder to get her attention.

"Annie I starting to see that we have a lot in common according to your origin. I do was born to be a weapon but escape only to see your friends and the Batman help me I wish I could help you with our problems I'm sorry for you have to deal with what I felt and go though I hope I can do anything to make sure we both don't have to go through that again." Cassandra said in a compassionate tone trying to comfort Annie.

"You know what Cassandra? It's kinda odd but feels good that I'm not the only one who suffering and willing to make sure it won't happen to anyone again almost like even though we are not each other we are almost like never mind it's like a close bond between you and me right?" Annie asked Cassandra but Cassandra aware where she's going with it.

"You are suggest that since we look the same and have the same experience does that make our bond like a twin sisters since we are now adopted in the same home with the same father figure correct?" Cassandra's words shock Annie once more but she hug Cassandra and shed a tear on her.

"Annie what's wrong I understand you don't want you and Cassandra being a sister like bond because her, that's what you afraid right I'm sure Katherine won't do anything awful to Cassandra right I mean she is trained to read what she can do before it happened." Tim checks and acknowledged Annie about Cassandra's ability

"He has a point Annie. Even if she has increased strength and heal Clay like you say about you both being created by the Clayface creature surely we can prevent her from destroying me. So what do you say Annie it's okay if we call each other twin sister. Sister Annie." Cassandra agreed with Tim as Annie give Cassandra an concern look.

"You sure about that Cassandra this is a whole different level." Annie asked

"Yes plus Bruce Wayne is planning to train me soon since he knows about the Language of Violence so can we be sisters."

"Please Annie it's up to you if you still want have a sister you wish Katherine can be you already have a family you can love right?"

Both Tim and Cassandra telling Annie promised that having Cassandra her sister reflection is the best thing so far.

Annie sighs and smiles at her lover and Cassandra's Determination hoping she agrees.

"Okay Cassandra we can be sisters as long as you like umm sister Cass hahahaha." Annie's respond made Cass giggle a little as she never felt such fun emotions or laugh before in her life.

Meanwhile in the living room

After Cassandra learned about Tim and mostly Annie's story of how they got to this moment. Cassandra want to ask Annie about something Bruce told her that can help her see the life she's going to see today.

"Sister Annie about what Bruce said about you going to teach me the way of life, it's there a way you can show me how to give me the life I wanted in the best way you think is peace and relaxing?" Cassandra asked as Annie is thinking of places where she goes to clear her mind but she only know one place where that's possible.

"Umm well there is the Gotham Park where I have my first picnic and enjoy even on my own. Would you like to go and share the peace there sister Cass? Tim and I can help you from there." Annie asked smiling feeling better that she have a sister who she can actually enjoy company with no problem.

"Hey Annie that can be fun but I have to go to Olive's place where our gang can learn about their new activity remember I'm sorry dear but Bruce wanted me there with him so both of us can make sure we can do things much easier for our jobs tonight okay darling?"Tim apologized Annie hope that she can handle this but she kiss him on the lips and excuse Cassandra for that gesture but Cassandra don't mind waiting for in her room just for the Mystery Couple to have their moment.

"It's okay my love how can I get mad at you for helping this city alongside our dad and friends I'm just upset about not knowing what to do with helping Cassandra learn more about the life we are in." Annie said sadly but Tim still hold her and gets her to look at him with his hand on Annie's face.

"Hey I got an idea how to help you with that how about passing Bruce,Alfred and mostly my teachings to her to get her learning about life in Gotham. I mean she's seems to have a lot in common with you the most besides the looks." Tim suggested

"You really think I can be a good teacher Tim? I think since you explained me and her similar features and traits with experiences I think I can do that since we both go through my experience." Annie feel like this can be a chance to express her new experience with her new life to Cassandra like a mistress with her magnificent student being talking to her wing.

"Of course Annie believe it or not but you been a good teacher to not only me but mostly Bruce and everyone in this Family remember that nothing is going to change that." Tim help giving his angel encouragement ensure that she'll do fine with being a good mentor as Annie is blushing from Tim giving her credit on everything that happened to far.

"You know how to make me feel better about myself huh? Maybe I'm really know how to bring the good some but you all are the only ones I can remember who ever saved us all with me." Annie said sweetly as she and Tim's lips connect with a more passionate embrace then the last one as Cassandra and Alfred with Ace looks upstairs at the two smiling about how deep the Mystery Couple care and love Dynamic.

"Are they always like this Alfred?"Cassandra asked

"When you get to have a strong bond with someone who both care about the others situations and health that's the definition of Love Mrs Cain." Alfred explained

"I see I hope to show my sister Annie the bond we just got now it's that right Ace?"

Cassandra asked Ace as she rub his head

"It's seems like Cassandra is ready for her first lesson with you Mrs Wayne I'm be sure to take you two to the park when you ready."

Alfred announce the kids to get ready in the limousine after the Mystery Couple have their embrace.

"Thanks Alfred! This time I think I let Annie take that teaching alone while me and Bruce train our new recruits." Tim responded with Annie still blushes by her kiss with Tim in front of Cassandra.

"Yeah me and Tim are agree with this like that yes that's what we are doing." Annie said nervously as Cassandra walk downstairs with Alfred and Ace.

"It's okay my Sister Annie I understand the concept of romance and that special bond you two share makes you strong." Cassandra comments as her sister stop blushing.

During the ride while Annie and Tim are interacting. Cassandra is looking at the window feeling a sigh of mixed worry and calm about her new life, even though she can sense the Mystery Couple can defend themselves against worst case scenario she deeply fears about losing them and mostly Annie someone who's like a good sister to her.

"I can see there is a sense of dread in those eyes I don't blame you sister Cass. I too go through those fears everyday even when I don't show it I hope too that things in our nightmares don't come true. So you don't have to be scared anymore I'll be here to protect you from your demons like this life doing with me." Annie grab Cassandra shoulder to make sure she gets her attention but Cassandra give out a sigh saying.

"I admired all of your bravery it's just I need some time to take this in okay I can take it like how me Nightwing and Batgirl fight my mom in Bludhaven."

Cassandra's determination and words surprised Tim as Annie look amazed at Cassandra's actions.

"Seriously!? You mean you already fought your mom along with those two in Bludhaven?" Tim asked her

"Of course I managed to not lose to her thanks to them but she escapes after saying that I'll regret this life and everyone around me will suffer because of me. But it's okay now right? I'm still here with you." Cassandra answered

"Yeah you and Annie are both having nothing to worry about and like I say before if something is coming after us we fight back alongside you okay." Tim responded as Annie smile at Tim for his kindness.

"We are here at your destination Mrs Wayne and Mrs Cain. I'll be back at 4:30PM to pick you two up I hope you enjoyed the park at this time." Alfred told Annie and Cassandra as they get up of the limo.

"Thank you Alfred I'm going to teach my sister Cass about the way of life." Annie said sweetly

"And we will enjoy our time together Thank you too Alfred." Cassandra thanks her butler.

"Hey I'll be at Olive's place if you guys need me and you girls will do fine okay you are the Wayne twins after all." Tim said as Annie giggles at what he say.

"Hmm actually that name sounds better for us sister Annie we are official Wayne twins sisters yes?" Cassandra asked as Annie is keeping her worry away for her sake and smile.

"Yes Of course we the Wayne twins sister Cass no matter what happened and yes I still feel maybe a little worried of how that going to go with my situations that I already told you about okay I'm fine with that." Annie answered

"I figured that you calm down I can read body movements remember now let don't be so overprotective. Judging from the Family and your friends they seem to be capable to of dealing with your real family or anyone."

Cassandra give Annie from encouragement to not be so overprotective on everyone.

"Okay starting now for the everyone okay." Annie vowed

"Well it appears that you two can learn a thing or two from one another keep that up girls see ya soon Master Bruce is waiting for us as we speak." Alfred said is goodbyes to the Wayne twins as they hold their hands as Annie's Teaching begins now.

"What's the first step in teaching me sister Annie?" Cassandra asked Annie

"Sister Cass the first step to this current life is important for you see when I first start to get settled down here and back at the Wayne Manor I feel the best way to tell you is I just got to learn to keep all the worry away and just relax by either play with someone who is good with you or maybe show you some games in here?" Annie answered as much as she can but Cassandra looking confused.

"Sorry I forgot you don't know these concepts just like me huh please forgive me this my first time being a leader in teaching."

Annie looks sad turning away from Cass feeling that she already screwed up but Cassandra noticed it and hugs her from behind as Annie looks behind her in shock.

"No sister Annie I don't think you are a failure of teaching me even I never have the opportunity to teach and lead someone I guess we both gotten used to taking others that we're just lost at the idea of being a leader and I think you are giving me the best lesson no one ever give me so please stop thinking you failed I know you are doing great so if you want to teach me more about this lesson why can you just show me by taking me where you like to do?" Cassandra said as Annie is surprised that Cassandra is actually admired her a way of teaching that she already have a tear in her eye.

"Really wow thanks sister Cass you are the best girl I ever know so far and a sister I always wanted." Annie hugs Cassandra trying not to crying to much on her shoulder but Cassandra feel something in her heart and soul with tears unknowingly falling in her face too while she is hugs Annie.

"What why my eyes are blurry is this what is like to feeling this emotion called sad that's what crying is right? Why my heart feeling like is burning Sister please help me I can't understand why I'm like this? I have to know why when I hug you I feel warm inside." Cassandra asked begging for an answer from Annie.

"I think I know why Cassandra."

Cassandra looks in Annie's eyes

"Please tell me why I feel all this going on my body and inside." Cassandra keeps bagging

"It's because you have these emotions of humanity means you no longer a weapon of Violence. You are now more human you feel this because you have love and deep connection with someone who both care and let you make your own person. Tim told that thing is called empathy for the ones you loved and hope they are in great care does this help you my sweet mysterious sister Cass?" Annie concluded the definition of Empathy as Cassandra thinking deeply about all of this.

"Annie I think I."

"Yes it's okay you can tell me anything."

"Sister Annie I I Love you I don't want us to be apart at all I'll be lost without you because of what you shown me. I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me please don't do anything stupid or leave me in this world we will always be there for each other okay that goes for all of your friends and our family." Cassandra express her new emotions hugs Annie tight as Annie smiled at her teachings and her sister telling her this.

"Shhh I Love you too sister Cass I promised it won't happen for all of you I'll never leave you and Tim alone okay and I will not be doing anything stupid as long as you two still here with me my lovely sister Cass." Annie responds her as Cassandra heart get warm feeling okay with this empathy that Annie taught her.

"You want to go to the playground and maybe go for a swing?" Annie asked Cassandra as they let go of each other.

"That's sounds fun but yes sister Annie." Cassandra answers as Annie take her to the playground as a way to continue her lesson.

While on turn way there.

"Well it's seems that Wayne Manor has rooms for three and maybe more from what I heard." a young girl with blonde long hair snarked behind them

"Oh hey Stephanie is been awhile." Annie said happily as Cassandra get silent trying to learn how to interact with Annie's friends by watching her.

"Yeah I heard of Tim about all that's happening with the fight with you and your sister, the fact that your Detective Club gang know about you guys secret besides me and now Mr Wayne is actually cool with all this and make them a part of the family of yours." Stephanie explain as she sees Cassandra glaring at her and Annie.

"Say who's that girl behind you she looks exactly like you but definitely not you?"

Stephanie asked

"Oh that's Cassandra Cain, she's a new residents in Wayne Manor and she is a skilled martial arts but doesn't say much since she was trained to not speak but can read your body language thanks to her Language of Violence she pretty much spend her whole life to be a weapon thanks to her parents until my dad Bruce Wayne takes her in." Annie explained

"Wait she is been taught not to speak and only used her body as a way to violence and never have time to socialize?" Stephanie asked

"Sadly yes kinda like how I was before I meet Tim and Bruce and you already know about what happened but now that she is with the Waynes she can learn to speak and life itself and I'm being a good mentor for her so she say." Annie said

"Of course you have learned things from the best remember Annie and yeah I know what it's like to be in a not so pleasant home with your own blood not being what you expect them to be but it's okay you two because there's at least there's someone who really cares about you." Stephanie told the Wayne twins as Cassandra smile at Stephanie and walks but to her and hugs her as she hugs her back.

"Thank you Stephanie." Cassandra's speaking surprise Stephanie a little bit.

"What!? For moment there I thought you'll stay mute" Stephanie respond as Cassandra gives her a puzzled almost irritated look.

"I don't think she likes that what you say about her Stephanie." Annie said

"Look Cassandra I didn't mean it like that is just at first I taught you are shy or just silent when interacting with people you don't know much but now I hear you're not mute any more okay so don't get take it the wrong way alright?" Stephanie asked Cassandra to not take it as an insult as she trying to slowly trying to get Cassandra's arms off her just in case things get worst but Cassandra takes notice and pulls Stephanie's arms to her with both their heads touch as she looked into Stephanie's eyes then as Stephanie looks confused.

"I accepted your apology Stephanie just remember to be careful on yourself because I feel the same with my family too interesting huh Sister Annie and I have share the same problem but you. You had a bit of a streak on not thinking before act due to your life yet you have just determined spirit in you I look forward into being with after today." Cassandra said and let go of Stephanie as Annie look amazed yet shock at Cassandra's first action.

"Can we go to the playground now Sister Annie? We can take Stephanie there if we wanted." Cassandra asked

"Hey hold on I got something say Cassandra before I can let you give me a choice." Stephanie told Cassandra which get her attention.

"Stephanie what are you doing now she already forgives you?" Annie asked

"Don't worry I'm handle this one now I just wanted to say hehehe thanks for the comments for someone who is an awkward silence you sure have a few interesting words to describe others." Stephanie smirk at Cassandra as Annie sigh of relief.

"Ah don't mention it Stephanie you already give me a great time knowing and then some besides you are somehow like me and sister Annie now that I think about it." Cassandra responds smirking back as she heads to the playground with Stephanie following her

"How am I like you guys?" Stephanie asked Cassandra still following her

"Wait guys I'm coming too just in case for more lessons!" Annie rush there with them to the swings

During the swings Stephanie sits between the Wayne twins on the swings as she is explained to Cassandra about her situation with family.

"I think I get it because I want my dad to change his criminal ways be the reformed dad I begging for months and years but he still going as the Cluemaster to cause trouble and I stopped him with the help of the Magnificent Claydoll and Robin just in case I can't do it alone but I was the one who helped save the day but when I get home it feels like bittersweet vibe since while my mom is not as bad as my dad she is junkie it's like I'm the only moral person in the house and it's ticking me off sometimes but I'm still in control of my anger and frustration okay you remember Annie?" Stephanie explained and asked Annie.

"Of course you do, we all can be stubborn sometimes but you need to learn self discipline like we talked about if you don't want to do anything reckless plus you are a good listener and obeying me and Tim's words." Annie responds

"Awww thanks you just saying that because I'm the toughest civilian in Gotham who help the Mystery crusaders against the Cluemaster hahahaha boy maybe if this keeps up how about a good codename but no costumes like the others okay? If that happens again." Stephanie respond while Cassandra jumps out of the swings landed to the ground in perfect form.

"Nice landing there Cassandra! Hey Annie, maybe I know who the next toughest civilian in Gotham can be besides me and I'm serious." Stephanie asked Annie which shocked her.

"Umm well I'll think about it she asked me about it too but I already give her the choice to call me her sister since she's stay with me and we look like twins with similar past but."

"No buts Annie you see me handle some creeps before and I hear the Detective Club of yours managed to survive from Katherine and are capable at solving cases that give you guys the edge and quicker too, think about it and don't pulled the whole "Oh but if Katherine or any foe get in contact with you all." or "It's too dangerous and you might not come back" crud with her we both know what she's can do with the things I hear from you and looking at her she knows her stuff think about it what if Batman,Nightwing, Batgirl and even Robin is not enough for Gotham especially in the distance future someday we need a new generation of heroes to take their spot by the book. At least hear or think things out before you blew it off." Stephanie explained

"Hey you know what you make a good point Stephanie I should not be so overprotective because all a sudden the family is growing bigger and yet so early it is my goal for them after all since I was adopted and be a lovely wife for Tim." Annie said sweetly no longer feels anxiety right now while Cassandra is now on the slide following a kid to see how it goes then climb on the tall ladder and slides down finally smiled and let out a laugh with the little boy she learned it from.

"See now there is the girl who help inspired me to realize I'm not alone in my problems knowing she and other kids go with it too." Stephanie said as they stop swinging to see what Cassandra is doing.

"Sweet! Sister Cass finally mastered the art of enjoying life and then some there's just so much to teach her even for us." Annie is glad to see Cassandra understand the enjoyment of life while Cassandra flips off the slide and now about to make the playground her special place.

"Yeah but I think even as adults they all need a lot to learn. Hey Annie you want to go join Cassandra around this place before Alfred comes and maybe I can come with you guys if you don't mind at least?"

Stephanie asked Annie

"I say yes on both questions Stephanie, let's go join sister Cass!" Annie enthusiasm has amazed Stephanie that for a hybrid who is still learning about how things work in life yet so loving and brings a good amount of neutral kindness that it's no mystery to why the Bat Family adore her so much.

"Cassandra how about we join in together? But go to the slide one by one." Stephanie asked

"Maybe we can go slide together? I been seeing three kids do that." Cassandra responds

"I think you really like this part of the park alright then Sister Cass let's do this in 1. 2. 3! Go my sisters!" Annie announce as the trio both slide in a straight line as Cassandra now feels more like a kid play with their siblings and friend as Stephanie holds on to Cassandra and Annie holds on to Stephanie.

"Wow! That was actually fun I haven't felt that in awhile you know?" Stephanie asked as the girls get up on their feet.

"Really? Well you came to the right place at the right time Stephanie just you me and my Sister Cass." Annie said happily

"Sister Annie I can feel my stomach growling maybe we should go somewhere to eat." Cassandra said

"I think I feel the same thing too Sis maybe I should've got us something to eat." Annie said sadly

"Well there is some food stands around the corner close around here around we can get some there." Stephanie suggest point to area there's lots of foods, snacks, cotton candy, drinks and drinks as the Sister trio heads to the food court.

"This area has some good taste you two especially the cotton candy Ice Cream the soda pops and nachos. Sister Cass I'll show you the wonders of the tasty foods and drinks my treat for me you and Stephanie how about that?" Annie asked Cassandra and Stephanie

"Hey thanks for being a sweet host Annie I owe you one somehow." Stephanie respond as Annie is buying the food.

"You already did is by being with me and sister Cass." Annie responds

As the girls go for the drinks Annie has a difficult time trying to figure out what her sister Cass favorite drink is.

"Umm geez come on what would my sister Cass like." Annie said to herself in frustration

"Tea Sister Annie." Cassandra answered for Annie

"Oh really thanks Sister Cass." Annie said sweetly as she give Cassandra some tea

"So tea is your favorite huh Ha wait until you get to taste the best thing in the century." Stephanie interrupt the Sister moment and give Cassandra attention.

"What is it Stephanie?" Cassandra asked

"Behold Ice Cream from Parks Yum Cream!" Stephanie announce

"Good idea Stephanie see you done something for us." Annie joyfully buys some bowls of Ice Cream strawberry combine with chocolate for Stephanie and the all Chocolate for her and Cassandra then the three gets a table with three seat and an Umbrella as a shad.

"Sister Annie are you sure you can handle hot peppers in these nachos does it gives you pain to the point your tears coming for your eyes?" Cassandra asked

"It's okay my Sister Cass I have high metabolism and I can take hot foods thanks to Maps's cooking one time don't worry I'll told Tim and dad I got it." Annie responds as as she take a bite of the hot pepper with nachos chips without her eyes tearing up.

"See now there is nothing to worry about first Tim now you are concerned." Annie said sweetly

"I'm only looking out for my Sister's condition I can handle hot peppers too and this tea is exactly like what Mr Pennyworth made I love it!" Cassandra said as she keeps enjoying the sweet tea.

"She is really overprotective and seems to have a sweet tongue for tea not that I'm against that or anything wait until you guys probably need a storage of tea to keep her content." Stephanie jokes around as Cassandra giggles a little at her.

"I think dad and Alfred got it covered but I'm starting to think we can be a good team in future situations soon or better yet maybe after today we could have time at the Beach this summer maybe I can give you a swimming suit Sister Cass." Annie said

"I never tried a swimming suit before, I seen it in stores but it never did cross my mind." Cassandra respond

"Really maybe you might need something that fit you because you know just in case some people might be attract to you. But then again maybe you find someone there if you're into that stuff." Stephanie said as Cassandra looks at her with a puzzled look but say nothing.

"I don't think Cassandra is ready for that unless Mrs Gordon can teach her that, but I don't want to rush her since this is her first time being in this life in society so as her sister maybe I'll try my best to make sure she take as much time with all this as much as she can." Annie said

"There goes the sweet but protective sister and her name is Annie. Cassandra is a independent smart girl I'm sure she can understand how relationships work with her ability." Stephanie trying to get Annie to understand Cassandra's potential.

"Sometimes I feel that way too but at the same time I guess I can be almost too worry how my life get others into my secret situations. Dad mentions that he more than one time feel and goes though the exact same thing because of his life and goal of making the world a better place but now I know what he go through when picking friends and enemies carefully." Annie explained

"But so far from what I heard he managed to find solutions what you are going through in your head and it looks like it's working from where I am." Stephanie respond back to Annie

"I guess Tim being friends with you proved what you said is right and me and the Detective Club so I should not be so hard on it I just need to be reminded of it." Annie said as Cassandra hears everything and stick a spoon full of Chocolate Ice Cream in Annie's mouth as Stephanie laugh seeing it coming.

"You let yourself an opening because of your worry Sister Annie. So I try to give you this incredible favor since Stephanie says Ice Cream can make things better." Cassandra explained as Annie swallowed the Ice Cream.

"Thank you for reminding me Sister Cass I won't be so worry again unless there's a good reason to." Annie responds

"Good." Cassandra is pleased as Stephanie wink at Cassandra as both their foot tap on each other under the table without Annie knowing as they begin eating their Ice Cream.

After their meal the Sister trio as time to resume their time.

"Man that hit the spot girls! This is better than trying to worried about what might be going on in whatever stress you both." Stephanie said

"Indeed maybe we should do this more often I learn so much from you two." Cassandra responds

Annie just enjoy seeing Cassandra and Stephanie having a wonderful time each other even herself then once she hear the Carousel's medley which gives her an idea reminds her about her time in the amusement park.

"Where is that noise come from? It sounds so calm." Cassandra asked

"Oh that's just the park's Carousel Cassandra." Stephanie asked

"What is it's this doing spinning like that and those not so real Horses? Cassandra asked again as Cassandra's curious reminds Annie of her time she asked others about how things work.

"It's basically a slow but gently ride with a nice illusion like vibe as you get on the horses while they go up and down give away this wonderful idea that you are feeling like you're dreaming." Annie explained

"You saying is like sleeping but you're not sleeping in some way correct?" Cassandra asked

"Exactly but don't trying to sleep on the horses while they go you could fall and hurt yourself okay?" Annie answered

Cassandra shakes her head yes.

"She got the idea of not fall asleep in merry go rounds but hey you might find it more fun than anyone so far especially if you back to being a little kid again hahahaha." Stephanie says playing around at Cassandra

"Heh yeah if only I was back to being a little but this is fine." Cassandra responds thinking about her past but it's not bothering her since she is being in the world with her skills sharp and no longer feel upset about it seen that she can talk and get to keep her abilities intact which explains why she's not so worried about her mom or her dad looking for now.

Once the girls get on each of their houses in the Carousel Cassandra begins to feel a good type of nostalgia when her dad used to carry her on his back as they look at the fireworks long ago.

"Umm Cassandra are you feeling okay? You look like you in a trace don't sleep on us." Stephanie asked Cassandra who is actually aware as what's going on 50% in a daydream like state.

"Sorry just having this weird but almost like I'm asleep vibe in this Carousel or merry go round whatever you called it." Cassandra answered

"Are you sure Sister Cass I see your eye water up did something bad happened in that past besides what you told us so far?" Annie asked

"Actually is not sadness it's happiness in those memories with my dad. We used to go see the fireworks in the sky and he used to carry me like the child he ever loved." Cassandra answered as Annie and Stephanie are thinking that there's more to her father then their own in the grey side of things.

"I guess there's something not so bad about him then. I mean just because he is an assassin does not mean their bad people, some of them are good or between good and bad. So maybe your father is not so bad just in the grey moral kind of way." Annie explained as Cassandra looks amuse at her sister.

"You always see the good in others huh I like that idea it's what make you special Sister Annie." Cassandra said as Annie can't help but smile at her comments

"Well of course she is you should see what your sister has done but I can tell you once we get to Wayne Manor okay?" Stephanie asked

"I already know what she does from Mr Wayne and the Butler told me." Cassandra answered

"Oh really well I guess you know huh?" Stephanie asked Cassandra

"Yeah I have to explain her about it since she is aware that she'll be living with the Waynes the moment she grab my hand." Annie help answered

"Like I say she can work things out just let her go for it Annie." Stephanie said

"I think I can handle it too since I am capable of being alert okay Sister Annie?"

Cassandra and Stephanie both know Annie would try to back them out but Annie gives up knowing that they are right.

"Alright maybe soon once we get home I'll show her the way and you can come help out too." Annie responds as Cassandra and Stephanie as happy that Annie is ready to take them in her secret life since they already know.

As the sky getting a little dark Annie called Alfred to pick her Cassandra and Stephanie up.

"Guess who Dad, Tim and Alfred, Stephanie Brown is with me and Sister Cass in the park and I been a good teacher for my Wayne twin like you guys think I been with the family!" Annie said happily

"See Annie I knew you can do a great job with showing Cassandra around." Tim responds hug Annie proudly as she giggles

"Yes Sister Annie and Stephanie both show me how you enjoy life. You are right Bruce, she is a magnificent one that you been talking about." Cassandra said

"I figured that you'll be good with Annie and can make a friend Cassandra and from the looks as it I see good potential with your bond between you and Annie since she is like a sister to you even Stephanie can be a good friend seeing for recent actions." Bruce respond to Cassandra as she smiles

"Wait Mr Wayne I would like to come with you guys I mean you understand how things are from Tim and Annie helping me with my situations right? I know about your secret too." Stephanie asked trying to get Bruce to understand why she want to been in the Manor.

"You know what a child like Stephanie going through is experience similar to Master Drake and Mrs Wayne even Mrs Cain when it comes to coming from a bad bunch." Alfred points out as Bruce looks at Stephanie as she is cross her figures.

"Stephanie of course you can come I understand you too would like to help us out on our little night shift knowing what you can do and you're much more eager on not going to wear a crime fighting outfit to stand up against crime. But remember even though you got a strong determined spirit and can put up a fight, you still have to listen and obey by the book and not try be reckless by taking care of a situation that you can't handle on your own, especially if you feel that is too much for you okay?" Bruce explained to her about what she's getting herself into.

"Oh well YES I want to do what can you all inspired me to make a difference the right way you know, I can't thank you enough Mr Wayne!" Stephanie jumps off her seat and hugs Bruce from behind.

"Uh careful Stephanie you almost have my dad's neck." Annie said

"It's okay she's fine if she puts her seatbelt on for safety that is." Bruce gets her to sit down and put her seatbelt on.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm so happy right now." Stephanie said smile with embarrassment as Cassandra giggles at Stephanie

"Oh Stephanie you are so funny." Cassandra said

"Gee thanks Cassandra I'm glad you find me okay." Stephanie said as the family with Stephanie head to Wayne Manor and Stephanie and Cassandra's new journey as new protectors continue.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Of Sister Reflection

Gotham Adventures

Sister Reflection part 2

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Stephanie Brown has been a close friend to Tim Drake and later Annie. Now with Cassandra being the next interesting chump of hers during the park with Annie lessons which gives Stephanie the idea to get closer to the Bat Family thanks to her life changing events with the Mystery Couple in their crusade and learning about their new member as her and Cassandra's journey as new proteges in Wayne Manor begins now!

As we get back to Wayne Manor, Bruce opens the doors as Stephanie is amazed that she never been to the Manor before until now alongside the Mystery Couple and Cassandra.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor Stephanie! This is your first time I know that's the same reaction that the gang have I'm actually glad you came to see what is like." Tim said to Stephanie

"I have been giving information about it and is pretty nice and homely atmosphere for a Manor." Stephanie comments as Ace appear to get her scent while she's okay with the dog's presence.

"This is our pet and royal friend Ace if you and Sister Cass haven't hear about him."

Annie introduce Ace to Stephanie and Cassandra as Cassandra can read animal body movements too and decided to put her forehead on Ace forehead as her way bonding.

"Hehehe I think he is cool with us especially you Cass it's like you have found your inner animal." Stephanie comments at Cassandra's playing with Ace as he lick her face while she on the ground giggles at him.

"Can she is even read animal body movements on Dogs too?" Stephanie asked

"Yes it's no different than reading anyone's body movements even though Ace and I can't talk with our mouths think of it like how animals speak without making noises." Cassandra explained

"Wow! I never thought of that even though we get the Language of Violence that make you read our abilities and movements." Tim responds

"So that makes Cass an animal whisperer or something?" Stephanie asked

"I think so Stephanie think about it. Cassandra Cain The Pet Whisperer!" Annie said like she's a host as Stephanie and Tim smiled and giggles at Annie's comments

"hahahaha Nice one Annie! I already know that she will like that see her bond with Ace."

Tim respond while Cassandra and Ace are enjoying their favorite people's support their bond as they now stand side by side with Cassandra rubbing his head.

"It must've feel awesome that you are living with a superhero in his own home I promise I won't be a problem here," Stephanie said

"Who says you are? I see so far from your actions you don't seem to be much of a flawed but have good instinct. You need to know when to plan thoroughly before you jump into act on it." Bruce said while standing near the grandfather clock as Cassandra and Ace sense him already.

Cassandra feel something different coming from the grandfather clock but continue to let it slide until the right moment.

"Really but how can we know if I have the time to just wait around and then take those criminals down soon like Tim and Annie been doing? Maybe at least give me a bullet proof vest." Stephanie said trying to be patient.

"A bullet proof vest can help but is not enough for what we do. Having a good instinct skill and an attitude is not all what it takes to be a part in this kind of life. Stephanie we have to get to understand and learned about what makes each criminals act and do what they do and better yet how to solve a crime scene investigation, which you already get glimpse of with Tim and Annie but for self discipline and studying skills in a fight. Just in case you are in the field again is the key to your potential." Bruce explained as Stephanie gets to see there's more to protecting Gotham then just fighting and solve crimes.

"*sigh* "Okay sir I'm starting to understand where you guys going with this seems like it takes days or a year to get you to be so good at what you do every night."Stephanie agreed with Bruce in a down tone

"Hey it's okay Stephanie at least you and Cassandra get used to learn about the best parts first in my first time being a new member and as the Magnificent Claydoll like Criminology or maybe something different then what dad teach me and Tim who knows." Annie support Stephanie to go along with the training

"That's right sister Annie I think I can help Stephanie as she help me do get through this training. But first why I'm I sense something odd about your clock Bruce?" Cassandra asked

"That is where we'll go to do help and teach you both." Bruce answered as he turn the Clock's hands to 11:30PM and then it open down the entrance to the Batcave.

"Wait don't tell me. This is where I get to see where you guys parked the Batmobile?!" Stephanie is amazed at the fact she get to see the Batcave in person.

"You can say that but where else can we have a dojo so no one won't get suspicious on us? I thought you already know about our secrets." Annie said as the rest walked down to the main spot of the cave.

"Woah! I mean yeah I know about you guys having a double life but I never expected to see a Batcave that is the HQ of the Bat Family in person. My god!" Stephanie respond yet amazed at the sight of stunned as the Bats swarm around almost spokes Stephanie but she still not faxed by them.

Cassandra also look at the Batcave as she is glaring at giant penny and robotic dinosaur and the Bats swarm showing pure happiness at the place.

"I take it you both find this place awesome this is where we do our nightly research on events that can be an advantage for solving mysteries and yes parked other vehicles besides the Batmobile." Tim explained

"That's awesome I always have my conspiracies theories on what your HQ look like. But I guess part of it is right." Stephanie comments smiled at what she discovered

"This place feels how you say wonderful so this is where we begin our training for Stephanie and my path to the new life of being able to be like you and not a killer?" Cassandra asked pointed at the virtually any combat simulation,

"Yes Cassandra but for the more advanced level. For what you two need in this path you're both signing up for will be in the training area."Bruce help answered the question

"You know or probably not I actually kind I get to be here knowing that you're The Batman that I watched when I was younger. The Caped Crusaders are my heroes and now I get to be a part of them in the flesh like a dream come true with a lot help in my bumps with them." Stephanie said as her words remind Bruce when he is a kid admiring till this very day of his hero.

"You know your respect of my work sounds like how I was when I watched my hero as a kid." Bruce said as Tim is surprised by his words

"Really so who is the person that inspiring you to be crime fighter?" Tim asked

"Same here daddy!" Annie said with excitement "I want to know this hero that makes you the protector of Gotham too dad can we see him soon?"

"I'm curious too Mr Wayne about this crusader before you." Cassandra said

"You already know I'm always more persistent when it comes to knowing about what is the mythos of the Bat Family asked Tim." Stephanie said

"Okay I haven't shown anyone this except Alfred and my hero know about it but I'll pause the training for this moment."Bruce gives in to the kids questions seeing that he might as well reveal the man who gives Bruce the idea of Batman.

As Bruce used a code from the Batcomputer remote says B.E.W.A.R.E as the wall besides the Batcomputer opens and inside is a shine of the Grey Ghost by Simon Trend with the Halloween costume of the Grey Ghost with you gadgets that look old fashioned but similar to Batman's and a Grey Ghost posters.

"This a tribute to the Grey Ghost played by the actor Simon Trend I watched his shows as a kid. The Grey Ghost is about a man in a mask who strike terror into the hearts of criminals and used his Grey Ghost persona to help his city, sounds familiar?" Bruce explained.

"Wow! He sounds like you dad if he made the Batman that is my father inspire him to be the man he is the Grey Ghost is a hero to me too." Annie said

"I remember that name before he is now a director and Writer in some interesting stories now can see where it comes from." Stephanie puts on the Grey Ghost hat and cape and makes a dramatic superhero pose with the cape covered her nose and mouth.

"Beware of the Grey Ghost!" Stephanie said playfully as Cassandra and the Mystery Couple laugh at her while Bruce can't help but smile at her.

"hahaha Stephanie you know how to make an impression for us I think you look okay for that outfit." Cassandra comments

"What can I say. I maybe rough and tumble but I always know how to brighten up the mood too so that's something you need especially a good attitude." Stephanie respond as she puts the hat and cape back to where they belong.

"So this whole time I never thought Batman the Dark Knight actually as a shine in his cave dedicated to a superhero from a TV show. Gosh Bruce you are such a fanboy. I think we should but billionaire fanboy on your name."

Tim snark as Bruce blush a little

"I think it's adorable that you are actually being a fan to someone's work by doing something that contribute to the right role model like we are with you dad because well we're your fans." Annie said

"I still am proud that I get to know him from the show to the person, there might not be any Batman in Gotham." Bruce respond as he close his secret room and show the kids to the training area.

In the training area Alfred is there for the Bat Family refreshments as Ace watches when Bruce explained to Stephanie about the basics of combating against opponents, because changing into opponents without checking your surrounding is very dangerous and can be her downfall if she's not careful, she handled yourself in the fight but she need to learn timing when it comes to counterattacks from behind and beside her.

Cassandra already learning about her experience as a combatant and with her Language of Violence that can still be useful as long as she keeps it fresh which is why she going to train under Bruce's wing. But hopefully knows to go easy on Stephanie so that Stephanie and her can be on an even ground.

"Annie since you managed to hold off throughout many battles how about you join the girls to be their sparring partner just to so Stephanie and Cassandra learned what is like dealing with an special opponent since you know how to lower and increase your strength." Bruce suggest

"Well I can make sure they both at least have a even sparring and I'm seems to be good at bonding with me so this will be good sure father I hope their ability is enough to get even with me." Annie answered as she walked to ring.

"Let him guess I can't join in?" Tim asked

"Well since seen a glimpse of you and Annie sparring I think is best for young females to go against each other instead of a mixed gender sparring." Bruce answered

"Oh yeah well I guess I just spectating in this one." Tim respond blush at the time when he and first sparring with Annie

"Now this training is going to be a test to see what you can learn from each other and how can you used it to face them more importantly is to see what you're capable of in the field. I'm sure you know the rules about spar matches so follow them I'll let you know when to stop." Bruce explained

"Don't worry I'm been in sparring matches before in school so I'm a clean fighter just don't snap or misplaced my bones Annie or possibly you Cass." Stephanie respond

"Hey if it makes you feel better maybe you both come at me Sister Annie and Stephanie I'm good at taking care of more than one but don't hold back sister Annie I know you would be concerned about my health." Cassandra said

"Fine but let me know if I did too much okay sister Cass, ready Stephanie?" Annie asked

"Sure let's see what this Language of Violence is made of!" Stephanie ready to follow and learn from both of the girls way of combat.

As Cassandra watch them trying their best to lay a hit on her. She sense Annie hold back little while Stephanie is still getting frustrated about how can she not hit Cassandra. Cassandra counter each of their attacks and nonchalantly kicks Stephanie in the face and Annie able to kick Cassandra's ankle but which excite her but Cassandra gets mad and punch Annie in the mid section almost knock them out of the ring.

"Ow! Sister Cass what's the heck gotten into you?!" Annie asked while Cassandra give her an angry stare.

"I thought you say you are not going to hold anything back while fighting me Sister Annie. How dare you think I'm weak! I deal with worst then what amount of strength you have!" Cassandra grab Annie by the neck and look into her eyes.

"I wanted you to hit me hard with all you got I don't say just kill me I want you to go all out like Stephanie was trying to do but with your strength hit me like anyone who giving you a rough time who you want to hurt badly but if I sense that you dare holding back on me like I'm just like anyone else or Stephanie I'm going to beat you down until you do it you fall into unconsciousness got it now again!" Cassandra threatened as Annie feels that Cassandra violent nature is showing and feels that she's right Annie shouldn't underestimate Cassandra after hearing that she's trained her whole life.

"HEY! Don't be so hard on her she's just don't want to hurt you badly!" Tim yelled at Cassandra but Bruce stops him

"Let it go Tim. Cassandra is trying to get Annie to understand that she's not some kid with a history of fights and attitude of her own plus Stephanie is seeing what might happen if she don't take her battles seriously or she can have a bad time." Bruce told Tim as they saw Annie get up with her fists balled up

"Come on sister! Hit me like anyone who upset you to most or you want me to just get you off the ring what you going to do Sister dear!" Cassandra's words lingering to Annie's head as Annie imagine those words come from Katherine and with a split moment Annie grit her teeth and punch Cassandra straight to her face and made Cassandra bleed on her lip which shocked the area while Cassandra is on the ground still in the ring.

"Oh my god is she's okay? Dang now that's what I call a clean knuckle sandwich!" Stephanie comments still shock at what she just saw.

"There. What's that enough power for you!?" Annie asked Cassandra as Cassandra feel her body stunned by shake it off while licking her blood and get up on her feet and smile at what happened.

"Yes that's good enough sister Annie now let's all resume this fight hehehe." Cassandra now feel more excited about this as Annie feels a rush of wanted to fight more now that things are getting better to cut loose in her favor.

"Wow! I never thought I suddenly feel this fired up in a while since what feel like forever." Annie thought to herself as she smiled at this feeling in her soul.

"That's it there's the magnificent one that Bruce and the rest been talking about the one who has eyes of fire with a fighting spirit of freedom that's what I want to be inspired to. Stephanie I hope you getting the idea because this is where we stay on our toes." Cassandra is happy to push Annie to see what make the Magnificent clay of hope an unique individual.

"Of course I'm ready I haven't get to hit you yet Cassandra duh." Stephanie respond

As Annie decide to let Stephanie know when to strike anywhere at Cassandra to see if Stephanie can obey in the field.

Annie wait for Cassandra to attack so she can double counterattack her but as Annie counter Cassandra punch and try to give Stephanie the signal. Cassandra has jump as if she's about to kick but land on feet to throw Annie to Stephanie aware that Stephanie is changing to attack as the two girls land on the ground. But Annie and Stephanie are thinking two times by different the charm as this time Stephanie come to hopefully tries to get a swing at Cassandra but Cassandra grab both Stephanie's wrists and headbutt her as Stephanie bleed a little but was caught off guard when Cassandra dodged Annie's knee and instead knees Stephanie in the stomach make her cough blood on her knees from Annie using her strength.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry Stephanie let me get you up!" Annie checks on Stephanie as Cassandra walk up slowly then when Annie and Stephanie wink at each other they both trying to kick Cassandra at the same time by Cassandra jump over and let them get up to give Stephanie some breathing from.

"It's okay I think I have some air sorry I shouldn't get in your way anyway." Stephanie lets them know she's still standing.

"Amazing she's still standing after taking a knee from Annie of all people yet there's no sighs that she wanted to quit." Bruce thought to himself

Cassandra happy at Stephanie being so determined that she want to continue this a little awhile.

Stephanie is continuing to join Annie in trying her best to fight back as Annie is this time taking blows from Cassandra while feeling that Stephanie is a little damage but realized her strength is not enough to take down a human who has none of her powers.

Cassandra no longer sense Annie getting soft on her and sense Annie healing herself from the damage she gives her once surprise at Annie's regenerate but almost got hit by Stephanie and double counterattack them again.

"HA! You see that Cassandra? I almost got you what's wrong tried or amazed at our teamwork!" Stephanie taunt

Cassandra sighed and smiled

"Hey I just want to say it's an honor sparing with you guys now that you both show full potential but I think I am going to be bored now that I see what you can do but next time you better be serious on others."

Cassandra said getting back to her stance

"Thanks sister Cass I know now that you are capable of dealing with the kind of work we have to go through and with your ability."

Annie admits to Cassandra that she trust her now to join them in the night shift.

"That goes for you Stephanie I see you can be bash and rush to danger but yet determined to try again and win I know why Bruce and everyone choose you too now besides your experience. I believe we can make the best friends actually. I believe you're the first that I call my friend that's what I see between us our bond may not be like sister Annie and I but you are the best friend the only one I got." Cassandra words make Stephanie blush as she feeling warm that she make Cassandra called her the first best friend.

"I I you're welcome Cassandra just stop doing that you are the first that tell me does things so I feel I don't know warm inside and admired from you." Stephanie respond blush at what Cassandra said

"I'm happy that you admired me friend." Stephanie comments as Annie and her are ready for Cassandra again.

Cassandra counter each of their attacks as Annie used her strength to push her close to the edge with each block Cassandra made as Stephanie got up what she's doing tries to trip Cassandra as Annie keep training to push her. But Cassandra can sense Stephanie behind her and kicks her outside the ring and Annie almost got Cassandra off but Cassandra dodged Annie punch and make her almost fall until.

"Forgive me Sister Annie" Cassandra said as she kicks Annie from behind and knock her out of the ring

"That's enough for now I see you both are doing well as encourage each other to not hold back"Bruce announced

"Yeah, I think even I'm starting to see what this Language of Violence can do. I told Annie she has nothing to worry about. But hey at least Annie didn't break Cassandra's nose with that punch or didn't knee Stephanie to pass out that still gives me chills." Tim comments as he gets Annie up while Cassandra and Stephanie get up on their feet

"I'm the one who should be scared and say sorry for what I did Timmy but Cassandra and Stephanie are okay they let me know. Do you think I'm doing good in there?" Annie asked

"Yeah I was about to jump in when Cassandra started to pressure you but you stand up so far I say you did good in my book." Tim responds as Annie hugs him while she's healing the beating Cassandra gives her as the others mostly Stephanie get patch up but no heavy damage just busted lips and brush with stunned nose.

"Thanks for patching us up Alfred that was a interesting match even though I won." Cassandra thanks Alfred while drinking water and rubs Ace head while he is checking on her and the others.

"This suck! I can't believe I failed I'm sorry guys I'm trying to be tough and a good part of the team but I'm acting before thinking and even through with me and Annie I'm still getting frustrated about how I can't hit her!

Stephanie gets mad and punch the wall as Bruce stop her which get her attention

"Stephanie calm down please don't be so hard on yourself you managed to be standing when Annie knee you and you seem to take Annie's instructions quite well even though Cassandra is one step ahead of both of you. I think I am starting to see what you're capable of in the field and your cooperation. So you passed for your determined spirit after what I seen with you and these two giving you, we just have to control your self discipline so you can used at the right time." Bruce explained as Stephanie look at him unbald her fist

"You think I can help this team and maybe help take out criminals like you guys but minus the costume? Give me some awesome codename, I can solve clues to give you guys the answer thanks to my dad."

Stephanie gets excited about what her duty has in store.

"Well I guess you have a point seen that you can be rush in without thinking. So we need to give you a panic button to call us when you need a situation that you can't handle on your own and hearing what you did to stop your father, maybe I do have a job that might fit you but you need a voice modifier, and something to hide your face, and other things like our laptop and this." Bruce gives Stephanie a bat communicator with a panic button at the back.

"Woah! I got my own bat communicator to contact you guys! And yeah I promise I will used it for emergency okay and don't worry I got something to hide my face in case someone look closely at me." Stephanie is happy that she's in the Bat Family as she hugs Bruce for what he did.

"Thanks Bruce you are the best guy that anyone can ever know!" Stephanie said as Bruce hug her back

"You're welcome Stephanie I'm only doing that I promise to never let another child suffer the same tragic Annie and Tim has been through even Cassandra." Bruce respond

"Now I know where Annie gets her speech from and it looks like it works from where I'm standing." Stephanie smile at the fact that Bruce has raised good kids to inspire others to be better than they are before.

"Excuses me Bruce I know I won but Sister Annie told me you have a surprise for me after training you say that it can change me from being an assassin to something greater.

It's almost night time I can see what you guys are talking about recently today now correct?" Cassandra asked

"Yes we remember that when I take you in Cassandra. Actually I been working on it quite some time during your lessons with Annie and Stephanie in the Gotham Park."

Bruce responds as Cassandra gives him a puzzled look.

"I'll just show it to you so you get the idea." Bruce reply seeing that Cassandra is engar to know what's this all about.

As they get costume section of the Batcave Stephanie, Cassandra even the Mystery Couple are aware of a dark yet another costume slot with no name to who has it.

"That's odd. I don't remember seeing that beside my outfit to anyone remember?" Annie asked in confused way

"Wait what you saying that there is more of you guys and you don't know and. Ohhh I see where this is going hahahaha." Stephanie remember her conversation with Annie in the playground and look at Cassandra as Cassandra look at her in a confused look like Annie to where their faces look the same.

"Again You guys look like a split images of each other and even I don't know what is going on. But maybe what Stephanie is getting at can be true." Tim comments

"Her hunch hit the nail on the head Tim and that's what I'm about to show. Cassandra you're ready for your reward?" Bruce asked Cassandra as she shakes her head yes then. Once she does it the light in the dark costume slot turn on revealing a costume in black with a black cape, a yellow utility belt with a bat shaped buckle, the two gloves appear to have bandages uses like fighting gloves for damage, a golden Bat insignia on the chest area and a domino mask similar to the Robin's and Claydoll's but more pointed on each edge on the side.

"This is the reward to join your crusade? It's almost like what you and your friends from Bludhaven are wearing but combined to one. That would suit me just fine I hope can show my skill to not kill and be worthy for you." Cassandra smile at what she discovered.

"Yes you can and already continue doing that Cassandra and let me say it would be a pleasure for you to pick your own codename if you wanted." Bruce respond

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I can see that Sister Cass and I look alike and now with her mask and outfit she's still almost look like a ninja me but she don't have the clay in her veins like me so Clay sister or Clay Bat don't workout." Annie points out as Cassandra agreed with her sister by patting her head.

"Congratulations Cass now at least I can tell you two apart even on patrol besides your masks and behavior so since it's all black and Annie points out that you're like a ninja Claydoll minus the clay how about. "The Black Ninja!" Stephanie suggest but Cassandra shake her no

"I understand too Cassandra even I find it conry since ninjas are already dress in Black anyway."Tim comments

"Oh yeah like you guys are like ninja but with color sorry I rearly seen one in Gotham except you all." Stephanie said

"Sister Cass what's the codename you think is best for you we promised to keep quiet to make you think if you're having trouble I'll make sure of it." Annie said as Cassandra thinks of their costumes both inspired by Batman then thinking of what Annie and Stephanie said when they guess names then it hit her.

"How about The Black Bat." Cassandra said stare into her costumes mask as her and Stephanie journey has complete into a new future.

The end


End file.
